gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam is an imaginary variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics An imaginary variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam with the DRAGOON system capabilities of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. Thus, it is armed with a pair of wireless mobile weapon pods like those on Chaos Gundam. Other weapons include a pair of arm-mounted mobile shields with claws, two beam claws hidden in the side armor of the hips, and a backpack mounted multi-phase beam cannon. Additionally, the Chaos Impulse's chest and leg flyers can dock with the YFX-M56S Core Splendor to function as mobile armors. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :The Chaos Impulse mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in its chest to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Mobile Shield with Claw :Mounted on the two arms of Chaos Impulse are small shields which can transform into claws. ;*Beam Claw :The side armor on the hips can transform into a large pair of claws with beam blades. ;*EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pod :Similar to Chaos Gundam, Chaos Impulse is equipped with two EQFU-5X mobile weapon pods on its back. Each pod has a MA-81R beam assault cannon as well as twelve AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles. These pods can detach from the MS and operated wirelessly to attack opponents from different directions. Featuring an improved version of the DRAGOON system, the pods can be used by normal pilots. By flipping the pods over the shoulders, the weapons within can attack enemy units in front of the Chaos Impulse. The pods also function as additional boosters while attached, providing the Chaos Impulse with high mobility. ;*MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon :Like the Chaos, Chaos Impulse is equipped with a "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon in its backpack. It is the strongest ranged beam weapon on the Chaos Impulse. The Chaos Impulse can fire this cannon by flipping the related part of the backpack over its head. Special Equipment & Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the LHM-BB01 Minerva. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system is very efficient, requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the GAT-X105 Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. History In late CE 73, ZAFT created a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. Since the Treaty of Junius banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, these new Gundams use conventional battery power instead. However, technological improvements over the last two years mean that battery efficiency is improved. One of these new suits was the Impulse, a multi-role unit similar in concept to the Earth Alliance's old Strike. The Impulse was designed simultaneously with ZAFT's new battleship Minerva, which includes a catapult exclusive to its use. Using this smaller catapult, the Impulse launches with its modules divided, while combining in flight. The idea behind Impulse was based on how many battles in the first war were influenced greatly by skill of a single ace pilot. By building an MS that can perform various roles, it's possible to let single ace pilots operate in many different situations. Courtney Heironimus in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray indicated that with further developments, it could be possible to create new Silhouette Packs based on ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam and ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam that would allow Impulse to have better performance in specific environment. Upon hearing this, Jess Rabble immediately imagines how ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam, ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam and ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse Gundam might look like. Picture Gallery Gundam Seed Astray Masters (208).jpg ZGMF-X56 Chaos Impulse Lineart.png|ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam Lineart Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 05.jpg External links *Chaos Impulse Gundam on MAHQ.net